


Something that stays

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter what Amber looks like, how she changes her hair, her face, her body … even if Mag were blind again, she’d recognize her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that stays

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), #501: perfume

Sometimes Mag wonders who this woman really is _(and if she even knows herself)_. There are many roles she can play _(daughter, sister, rich bitch, whore, charity lady - lover …)_ and every single one is perfected.  
“You know, not even your name is real,” she says one day to Amber and gains only a chuckle.  
“Tell me one thing that IS real in this world.”  
Mag wants to say ‘My love for you,’ but that would sound cheesy. So she doesn’t say anything to that.  
“Do you want me to change something? Any preference?” Amber offers, and Mag knows that it’s well-meant.  
“No. See, that is exactly the point. I want something that stays the same.”  
Amber purses her lips. “Sorry, you know I can’t.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Mag sighs and closes her eyes to snuggle in to the other woman. When she inhales deeply, a small smile tugs at her lips.  
Though she noticed it just now, there is indeed one thing that will not change: Amber’s smell. The sweet perfume of the person Mag has fallen in love with, and it doesn’t matter what Amber looks like, how she changes her hair, her face, her body … even if Mag were blind again, she’d recognize her anyway.  



End file.
